Un jour encore
by Naemir
Summary: et il lui parle, de tout, de rien, sa journée et ses petits tracas. Son absence de vie amoureuse, qui l'aurait sans doute fait rire s'il avait été en mesure de réagir. Parce qu'on ne sépare pas des jumeaux. parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu George sans Fred.


Bien le bonjour à vous, amis terriens! Voila, ça fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté, ça fait un moment que ce OS était en attente dans mes fichiers alors je me suis décidée à le poster. Enfin. Que dois-je dire d'autre? Hem, que c'est mon premier OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (j'en profite au passage pour dire que rien de tout ce qui est écrit ne m'appartient, mis à part l'idée et le temps passé dessus) et que je ne pense pas en faire d'autres.

Cet OS là, je l'ai écrit pour crier ma colère et mon désarrois lorsque j'ai vu ce que l'auteur, notre chère par J.K Rowlin, avait osé faire à la famille Weasley. Donc je préviens sur le champ: **ceux qui n'ont pas lu le dernier tome, à savoir, Les reliques de la mort, vous êtes priés de ne pas lire. Sauf si vous y tenez. au moins vous êtes prévenus.**

J'ai été très choquée (et à mon avis je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas là) et je dois faire partie des très rares qui auraient été parfaitement d'accord avec le fait d'échanger la mort de Fred, Lupin et Tonks, contre celle d'Harry. (évite les couteaux qui volent dans sa direction. m'en fous! j'assume ce que je dis! nnooonnn! pas la tronconneuse! pitié!)

donc voila, ce qui pourrait se passer, trois ans après la chute de Voldi. Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_ Bonjour Mr. Weasley.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôtesse qui lui adressait un sourire aimable et un signe de main depuis son bureau. Il la salua gentiment, habitué et passa devant le comptoir de l'accueil, poussant d'un geste un peu las les doubles portes qui menaient au reste du bâtiment.

Partout, la même agitation que dans le vaste hall, la même fébrilité. Un ballet incessant, une masse de travailleurs et autres visiteurs qui allaient et venaient entre les chambres des patients. Un murmure continu, qui émanait des murs, parcourait les couloirs en quête d'une oreille attentive.

Une odeur d'acétone.

On le salua plusieurs fois alors qu'il gravissait les étages. Il était connu désormais, un vieil habitué des lieux, à l'instar de ceux qui parcouraient ce dédale trop blanc chaque jour, comme un professionnel.

Encore un étage, quelques escaliers, le voilà presque arrivé. Une autre porte qui donne sur le service, la plaque inscrite en lettres d'or sur le mur :

5ème étage, pathologie des sortilèges : maléfices chroniques, ensorcellements, détournements de charmes, etc.

Etc.

Lui, il était là pour ça.

Il pénétra dans le service. Deuxième porte après la bifurcation des troisième et quatrième couloirs. Il s'était perdu il ne savait combien de fois les premiers temps. Désormais, ses pieds connaissaient le chemin par cœur et il n'avait même plus à faire attention.

Tous les mardis à la même heure, à la sortie du boulot, son petit rituel de la semaine. St Mangouste était à deux pas en transplanant depuis le ministère de la Magie.

Percy Weasley soupira et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre 201. Une vague odeur de brulé et de poudre lui chatouilla les narines, différente de celle, médicamenteuse, qui régnait partout dans l'hôpital. Mais bien incapable de dissimuler la fragrance, plus subtile et tenace, du désespoir.

Un nouveau soupir, fait d'abattement, comme toujours. Puis un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, comme chaque mardi depuis 3 ans. Il s'avança dans la chambre.

Depuis la chute inespérée du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, bien des choses avaient changé, en bien comme en mal. Il avait fallu nettoyer les dégâts, s'occuper des moldus qui devaient rester ignorants à leur sujet, tout rétablir et remettre sur pied. Tenter de se reconstruire après ces mois d'horreur et de sang.

Percy avait vu sa charge de travail augmenter brusquement en ce temps-là et même maintenant, des années après, il sortait tard du bureau, voire pas du tout. C'était ça, sans doute, prendre ses responsabilités.

Son travail n'avait rien de passionnant mais restait cependant indispensable. De la paperasse, toujours, des litres d'encre, des kilos de nouvelles plumes et des mètres de parchemin, comme de coutume. Son poste était plus important que du temps de Voldemort et il le prenait très à cœur. Il aurait aimé faire autre chose de ses mains mais ne semblait hélas, bon qu'à cela. Remplir des formulaires à longueur de journée, organiser des réunions, dédommager les trop nombreuses familles de sorciers qui avaient connu l'enfer et ne s'en étaient pas tirées aussi bien que certaines. Au moins se savait-il utile à la communauté des sorciers et cela le rendait fier. Certes il restait dans l'ombre, figure obscure de bureaucrate, mais au moins aidait-il nombre de gens tout en gardant le nez collé à ses papiers jaunis.

C'était aussi une manière lâche de se faire pardonner. D'essayer de se racheter. Et il savait qu'il ne travaillerait jamais assez pour cela.

C'était pour cela qu'il venait tous les mardis sans rechigner. Par qu'il se sentait coupable, parce qu'il s'en voulait. Parce qu'il le voulait. Il espérait quelque part, que cela l'aiderait. Que cela le ramènerait.

Sans trop y croire, sans trop rêver.

Le mardi était le seul jour où il sortait du bureau en avance. C'était le jour où toutes ses fautes lui revenaient en pleine face, comme une baffe retentissante et parfaitement ajustée.

Le jour où il rendait visite à son petit frère.

La chambre où il était installé depuis 3 ans n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Un peu plus grande que celle des autres patients sans doute, une partie de son salaire servait à financer les soins et il ne le regrettait pas. Il pouvait au moins faire _ça_.

Car s'était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Si son frère était assis là, le teint pâle et les yeux ouverts sur un vide que personne ne parviendrait à combler. De sa faute à lui, à son arrogance, sa négligence. Sa stupidité sans bornes.

Des yeux rouges et secs à force de fixer le mur blanc face à lui, des cheveux roux en bataille, si négligés, alors qu'ils avaient toujours fait sa fierté. Ses taches de rousseur, caractéristique à laquelle pas un des Weasley n'avait échappée, ressortaient sur son visage au teint blafard et chiffonné. Les mains du jeune homme assis contre les oreillers blancs, se crispaient parfois, signe qu'il était toujours vivant.

Sans vraiment l'être.

Percy attrapa la chaise près du lit de son frère immobile, comme toujours. La table de chevet croulait sous les livres qu'il ne lisait pas, insensible, sous les fleurs qu'il ne voyait pas, aveugle, sous les petits mots d'encouragement de leur mère et du reste de la famille qu'il ignorait même être là, perdu dans son monde.

Trois ans que cela durait.

Trois ans que George Weasley avait cessé d'exister et s'était enfoncé dans ses rêves.

Trois ans que sa moitié ne faisait plus partie de sa vie.

Trois ans…

Comme toujours, Percy se mit à parler. De tout et de rien, de sa semaine et ses petits tracas, son absence de vie amoureuse qui l'aurait sûrement fait rire s'il en avait été en mesure de réagir, les blagues stupides de ses collègues qui, décidemment, ne valaient pas les leurs.

Leurs farces amusantes, un peu lourdes sur les bords, mais toujours réconfortantes. Une manière de tenir le coup durant les années noires, ils avaient mis du baume sur bon nombre de cœurs.

Ils.

Ils avaient toujours été deux, les frères, les jumeaux Weasley.

Les deux qui auraient pu n'être qu'une seule et même personne.

Le seul qui aujourd'hui n'était plus rien.

Le survivant.

Quelle ironie…

Percy avait vendu la boutique, de farces et attrapes. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu la reprendre. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait la reprendre, personne n'en avait le droit. Et encore moins l'envie.

C'était leur fierté, leur œuvre. Ils n'avaient pas à y toucher. N'avait pas à y mettre leur nez. Cet endroit était un sanctuaire, un mémorial. Un antre de souvenirs incommensurable, enfermés entre les murs, dans les boites de choco-canari, les flacons de filtre d'amour…

Percy était convaincu que George l'aurait étripé s'il avait su qu'il l'avait vendu.

Enfin, le flambeau avait été dignement reprit, Percy n'aurait pas laissé n'importe qui aux commandes, Lee Jordan était un bon gars.

Et il lui offrait ainsi l'espoir que George se sorte un jour de son mutisme et reprenne la direction de la boutique.

Percy aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cela arrive.

Il savait pourtant, que c'était un rêve utopiste.

George n'était plus en mesure de sortir d'ici.

Depuis ce jour tragique où Fred avait eu la brillante idée de mourir, plus rien n'avait été comme avant. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement, Percy en avait conscience, on ne remplace pas un frère ainsi. Mais peut-être avait-il cru… espéré du moins, que tout ne tournerait pas de manière si dramatique, si désespérante.

Percy avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios possibles quant à leurs retrouvailles à Poudlard pour combattre le mal.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son petit frère pour la dernière fois.

Il se demandait chaque jour ce qui se serait passé, s'il était arrivé plus tôt. S'il n'avait pas fui si longtemps, se retranchant stupidement derrière ses papiers et son poste au ministère. Toutes ces années, il avait joué à l'autruche, allant jusqu'à renier sa propre famille sous prétexte qu'elle était un frein à ses ambitions trop grandes pour eux. Il les avait presque détesté, les avait méprisés. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils avaient continué de croire en lui, de prier pour qu'il leur revienne. Percy savait qu'ils l'auraient de nouveau accueilli à bras ouverts. Et lui, pauvre imbécile, avait refusé toutes leurs mains tendues pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du Ministre. Pour sauver une carrière qui n'en avait jamais valu peine.

Finalement, ils avaient mieux réussi que lui et lorsqu'il avait enfin compris son erreur, lorsqu'il était enfin revenu vers eux, pour s'excuser, pour avouer qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, qu'un fils indigne. Ce jour-là où il retrouvait enfin sa vraie famille, on lui enlevait.

Car il n'avait pas perdu qu'un frère ce soir-là, il en avait perdu deux.

Deux être qui formaient un tout.

Percy avait toujours envié les jumeaux. Parce qu'ils étaient deux et qu'ils semblaient n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre pour être parfaitement heureux. Ils étaient complices et partageaient bien plus qu'une apparence, bien plus qu'une chambre exigüe mais accueillante, bien plus qu'un amour inconditionnel pour les farces en tout genre, bien plus que tout cela.

Il était persuadé que si Fred avait survécu, George et lui n'auraient pu se résoudre à vivre chacun de leur côté, fonder une famille.

Non, ils étaient indissociables, deux dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Deux pour vivre, deux pour aimer, deux pour rire, pour pleurer. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, jamais seul sans son Autre.

Deux, toujours.

Deux pour vivre, deux pour rire, deux pour pleurer, deux pour aimer.

Deux pour mourir.

Fred avait cessé de vivre et George n'avait pu que suivre.

Parce qu'on ne sépare pas un homme en deux, on ne peut le faire avec des jumeaux. Personne ne le peut, pas même la Mort. Pas même le sort.

Jamais l'un, jamais l'autre, les deux, toujours. Unis, quelles que soit les circonstances.

Une moitié disparait, l'autre part à la dérive.

Une flamme s'éteint, l'autre se consume.

Percy savait pertinemment que malgré les dires des médecins, sorciers et autres psychologues, jamais son frère ne sortirait d'ici.

Jamais plus un sourire ne viendrait éclairer ce visage sans vie, ces yeux mornes et sans saveur.

Dire qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une carcasse vide sur ce lit ayant l'apparence de George Weasley n'aurait certainement pas été surfait. George était partit depuis longtemps, dans un monde connu de lui seul, inventé par ses soins, par son esprit meurtri qui ne cherchait que le repos.

Un endroit où, sans doute, Fred était là aussi et lui souriait, comme seul sait le faire un frère avec qui on a tout partagé.

Avec qui on a ri, on a aimé. Avec qui on a pleuré, avec qui on a péri.

Percy cessa de parler, de tout et de rien, de sa semaine, ses petits tracas et de son absence de vie amoureuse qui l'aurait sans doute fait bien rire s'il avait été en mesure de réagir. L'ainé n'était même pas certain qu'il les entendait. Même pas certain qu'il _savait_ qu'il était là, qu'il venait chaque mardi se repentir près de son lit, qu'il déposait de nouveaux biscuits sur la table de chevet en espérant les trouver vides la semaine d'après.

Le rouquin se leva, comme d'habitude, avec cette sensation désagréable d'échec et de désespoir. Il avait cessé d'attendre une réaction de la part de son cadet. Même pas un regard, pas une parole, rien que le silence et le néant dans ses yeux.

Le néant qu'était devenue sa vie.

Car George n'est rien sans Fred.

Comme Fred n'était rien sans George.

Percy quitta la chambre, avec la promesse de revenir le mardi suivant.

George ne dit rien, les yeux fixes, sans âme.

Un jour, encore un.

Vide de sens.

Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Voila, une des visions qui m'ont hantées méchamment après la lecture du dernier tome. J'espère que ça vous a plu (et pas trop déprimé non plus, il parait que je suis douée pour voir tout en noir, allez savoir pourquoi.) S'il ya des fautes, je m'en excuse et vous demande humblement pardon.

Et n'oubliez pas une chose essentielle: faut nourir l'auteur. Alors lachez vous sur le bouton des reviews, je ne prendrais pas de poids!


End file.
